Dodomeki
Dodomeki is a supernatural monster listed in the book series, Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki. The ghost is described as a pale, lanky woman with no facial features who has elongated arms adorned with thousands of eyes. Copies of him and Gyūki in the Warriors Orochi series serve as members within the Orochi forces. To unlock him in his debut, the player must collect 5 "ingredients"; both he and Gyuki were initially limited to Survival and Versus modes. Warriors Orochi Z has them playable in every mode. He can be unlocked in Warriors Orochi 3 by viewing at least one ending; he does not have special relationships with other characters. His height for the series is 180 cm (5'11"). Role in Games The third title has Dodomeki often entrusted with important tasks. In one of the past timelines, he is one of the officers who act as Orochi X's last line of defense. When he is unlocked, Dodomeki states that he seeks to atone for his crimes in the main camp. Character Information Personality Not much of Dodomeki's personality is not explored outside of battle in the first few games. He is shown being calm, cool and calculating towards his enemies while fighting. In the third installment of the series he is shown having a slightly softer side once having joined the coalition. He enjoys spending time with the humans and during banquets he wont hesitate to tell others he is enjoying him self. He has a speech pattern similar to that of Zhou Tai and Hanzō Hattori, keeping his sentences short and to the point, while keeping the tone of his voice low and calm. In Musou Orochi 2 Special and Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper, Dodomeki shares a bond with Rachel. Character Symbolism Dodomeki's third weapon takes its namesake from Ongyōki, one of the four demons who served Fujiwara no Chikata. They appear in several myths, but they are mentioned by name in Taiheiki, a gunki monogatari of the Heian period. Each demon had different colored skin and unique abilities. Ginki was a golden colored demon whose hardened skin could repel any weapon. Fuuki was a reddish tinted demon who had the power to control the winds, blowing away any enemy who opposed him. Suiki was an azure tinted demon who could manipulate the waters at will and flood anyone who opposed him. Ongyōki was a dark colored demon who could conceal his own body completely to ambush his foes. Using these four demons, Chikata opposed the imperial family and conquered Iga and Ise Provinces. He was unstoppable until a song to deliver heavenly punishment was attached to the demons' necks. As his supernatural servants dispersed, Chikata suffered a quick defeat. Legends also identify the demons as legendary ninja. As a side note, these four demons appear within Orochi's army using the generic Orochi general models. His fourth weapon is named after a phrase used in Japanese mythology to exile someone or something from a particular plane of existence. The first part of the phrase is "god night", literally meaning that the gods will turn a blind eye to the one who is banished. Voice Actors *Hiroshi Okamoto - Japanese voice Quotes :See also: Dodomeki/Quotes *"It is my honor to serve Lord Orochi." *"Woah! Benkei has never seen arms that do that!" :"They will be the last thing you ever see." ::~~Benkei and Dodomeki; Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *"I have been ordered to blend in with you humans... So I am here to accompany you. Nice to meet you all..." :~~Dodomeki after joining the coalition; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : , ( ): Stretches his arms to the ground to push the rest of his hunched body forward. : , , ( ): Extends his arms to stab six times, ending with a rising stab. Hurls a dark wave of energy forward on the last tap. : , , , ( ): Spins his arms to hover into the air at a diagonal angle. Leans forward and propels himself in the air with his helicopter arms. : , , , , ( ): Swings with one arm to perform a low kick. Raises to his feet to send a burst of energy forward. : : Dashes forward while striking with both gauntlets. Poses by crossing his arms. In his true musou version, he ends with three additional kicks. :Dashing : Elongates both arms and slaps forward. : , : Aerial dash. Dodomeki leans into a position parallel to the ground and spins. : , : Turns in the air and sends a white ball of energy forward. : , : Flips himself upside down in the air to smash the ground in a handstand position. Flips to his feet. *'R1': Overhead slap to the ground before he stretches his arms behind him. Scoots back a few feet. *Direction + R1: Cannonballs himself forward, spinning into foes whilst in a fetal position. Ends by hovering for a moment in the air. Uses some musou. Horse Moveset : : horse rears its legs and smashes the ground with its front hoofs. : , : Strong slap to his right. : , , : Hurls a green smoke bomb to his right. Stuns foes. : , , , : Extends both arms to hit both sides. : , , , , , , , : Series of swings of his gauntlet to his right. : : horse stampedes forward while surrounded by a destructive energy. :Triple Attack 1: Fires a single wave of darkness forward. :Triple Attack 2: Throws an explosive projectile on the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Causes the ground to emit a strong pillar of light. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Grabs the enemy before striking them with an unblockable attack. ;Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate : , R1: Fighting Style He appears as a ninja general, whose moveset resembles Kotaro's. Weapons :See also: Dodomeki/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Dodomeki uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Million Eyes *Oni Gauntlets Gallery Dodomeki-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Downloadable original costume Dodomeki-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Online screenshot __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters